christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants of Adam
Genesis 5:1 and 2: 1) This is the book of the generations of Adam. In the day that God created man, he made him in God’s likeness. 2)He created them male and female, and blessed them, and called their name “Adam,” in the day when they were created. Key The following is a key in order to understand the chart of descendents of Adam and Eve. *The #. indicates the genjudaheration number, with Adam being #1. Note that there are intermarriages that make someone be in multiple generations. *The + m. indicates a marriage. *The (#) indidacates an intermarriage. Refer to the bottom of this page for an explanation and a biblicgal reference. Decendants of Adam 1. Adam (930 years) + m. Eve 2. Cain 3. Enoch 4. Irad 5. Mehujael 6. Methushael 7. Lamech + m. Adah 8. Jabal 8. Jubal + m. Zillah 8. Tubal Cain 8. Naamah 2. Abel 2. Seth (912 years) 3. Enosh (905 years) 4. Kenan (910 years) 5. Mahalalel (895 years) 6. Jared (962 years) 7. Enoch (365 years) 8. Methuselah (969 years) 9. Lamech (777 years) 10. Noah (950 years) 11. Decendents of Noah Decendants of Noah 10. Noah (950 years) 11. Shem (630 years) 12. Elam (Ancestor of Babylonians) 12. Asshur (Ancestor of Assyrians) 12. Arpachshad (438 years) (Ancestor of Babylonians) 13. Shelah (433 years) 14. Eber (464 years) 15. Peleg (239 years) 16. Reu (237 years) 17. Serug (230 years) 18. Nahor (148 years) 19. Terah (205 years) 20. Decendents of Terah 15. Joktan 16. Almodad 16. Sheleph 16. Hazarmaveth 16. Jerah 16. Hadoram 16. Uzal 16. Diklah 16. Obal 16. Abimael 16. Sheba 16. Ophir 16. Havilah 16. Jobab 12. Lud (Ancestor of Lydians) 12. Aram (Ancestor of Aramaeans) 13. Uz (Founded Damsacus) 13. Hul 13. Gether 13. Mash 11. Ham 12. Cush (Ancestor of Arabians, Ethiopians, Southern Egyptians, and Sudan) 13. Sabteca 13. Raamah 14. Sheba 14. Dedan 13. Sabtah 13. Havilahba 13. Seba 13. Nimrod 12. Mizraim (Ancestor of the Egyptians) 13. Ludim 13. Anamim 13. Lehabim 13. Naphtuhim 13. Pathrusim 13. Casluhim Unk. Philistim (Ancestor of the Philistines) Unk. Goliath the Giant Unk. Lahmi 13. Caphtorim 12. Put/Phut (Ancestor of Lybians and Egyptians) 12. Canaan 13. Sidon (Ancestor of Phoenicians) 13. Heth 14. Zohar 15. Ephron 13. the Jebusites 13. the Amorites 13. the Girgashites 13. Hivite (Ancestor of Hivites) 14. Hamor 15. Shechem + m. Diana (sister of Simeon and Levi) 13. the Arkites 13. the Sinites 14. Sinite decesdents include the Chinese, Mongols, Southwestern Asians, and Native Americans 13. the Arvadites 13. the Zemarites 13. the Hamathites 11. Japheth 12. Gomer 13. Ashkenaz 13. Diphath 13. Togarmah 12. Magog (Ancestor of Scythians of Southern Europe and Tartars of Russia.) 12. Madai (Ancestor of Medes, lived near Caspian Sea.) 12. Javan (Ancestor of Greeks) 13. Elishah/Elisa 13. Tarshish 13. Kittim 13. Rodanim 12. Tubal (Ancestor of Iberes) 12. Meshech (Ancestor of Cappadocians) 12. Tiras (Ancestor of Thracians) Decendants of Terah 19. Terah (205 years) 20. Abraham/Abram (175 years) + m. Sarah (127 years) 21. Isaac (180 years) + m. Rebekah (2) 22. Esau (father of the Edomites) + m. Judith (Parent: Beeri the Hittite) 23. Timnah 23. Aliah 23. Jetheth 23. Oholibamah 23. Elak 23. Pinon 23. Kenaz 23. Teman 23. Mibzar 23. Magdiel 23. Iram + m. Adah the Hittite (daughter of Elon) 23. Eliphaz 24. Teman 24. Omar 24. Zepho/Zephi 24. Gatam 24. Kenaz 24. Korah 24. Timna 24. Amalek + m. Oholibamah the Hivite (daughter of Anah, the daughter of Zibeon, the Hivite) 23. Jeush 23. Jalam 23. Korah + m. Basemath (Parent: Elon the Hittite) (8) 23. Reuel 24. Nahath 24. Zerah 25. Jobab 24. Shammah 24. Mizzah + m. Mahalath (7) 22. Jacob 23. Decendents of Jacob + m. Hagar the Egyptian 21. Ishmael (137 years) 22. Nebaioth/Nebajoth 22. Kedar 22. Adbeel 22. Mibsam 22. Mishma 22. Dumah 22. Massa 22. Hadad 22. Tema 22. Jetur 22. Naphish 22. Kedemah 22. Mahalath (7) + m. Esau 22. Basemath (8) + m. Esau + m. Keturah 21. Zimran 21. Jokshan 22. Sheba 22. Dedan 23. Asshurim 23. Letushim 23. Leummim 21. Medan 21. Midian 22. Ephah 22. Epher 22. Hanoch 22. Abida 22. Eldaah 21. Ishbak 21. Shuah 20. Nahor + m. Milcah (1) 21. Uz 21. Buz 21. Kemuel 22. Aram 21. Chesed 21. Hazo 21. Phildash 21. Jidlaph 21. Bethuel the Syrian 22. Rebekah (2) 22. Laban the Syrian 23. Leah (4) 23. Rachel (3) + m. Reumah 21. Tebah 21. Gaham 21. Tahash 21. Maacah 20. Haran 21. Lot 22. First Daughter 23. Moab 24. the Moabites 22. Second Daughter 23. Ben-ammi 24. children of Ammon 21. Milcah (1) 21. Iscah + m. Unknown 20. Sarah + m. Abraham, see above Decendants of Jacob 22. Jacob (147 years) + m. Rachel (3) 23. Joseph Eleventh Tribe of Isreal + m. Asenath (daughter of Potiphera, priest of On) 24. Manasseh 25. Asriel 25. Machir + m. Maacah 26. Peresh 26. Sheresh 27. Ulam 27. Rekem 26. Gilead 27. Lezer (Jeezer)*. 27. Helek 27. Asriel 27. Shechem 27. Shemida 27. Hepher 27. Jephthah 26. Hammolechet 27. Ishhod 27. Abiezer 27. Mahlah 26. Daughter + m. Hezron, son of Perez 25. Unknown 26. Adnah 26. Jozabad 26. Jediael 26. Michael 26. Jediael 26. Elihu 26. Zillethai 26. Epher 26. Ishi 26. Eliel 26. Azriel 26. Jeremiah 26. Hodaviah 26. Jahdie 26. Pedahzur 27. Gamaliel 26. Susi 27. Gaddi 26. Ephod 27. Hanniel 26. Jair 26. Nobah 24. Ephraim 25. Shuthelah 26. Bered/Becher 25. Beriah 26. Sheerah 26. Rephah 25. Shiphtan 26. Kemuel 25. Hillel 26. Abdon 25. Azaziah 26. Hoshea 25. Zuph 26. Tohu Unk. Ammihud Unk. Elishama 23. Benjamin Twelveth Tribe of Isreal 24. Bela 25. Ard/Addar 25. Naaman 25. Ezbon 25. Uzzi 25. Uzziel 25. Jerimoth 25. Iri 25. Gera 24. Jedial 25. Bilhan 26. Jeush 26. Benjamin 26. Ehud 26. Chenaana 26. Zethan 26. Tarshish 26. Ahishahar 24. Becher 24. Ashbel 24. Gera 25. Shimei 24. Naaman 24. Ehi 24. Rosh 24. Muppim 24. Huppin 24. Ard 24. Aharah 24. Nohah 24. Rapha 24. Aphiah 25. Bechorah 26. Zeror 24. Matri Unk. Jeiel + m. Maachah 24. Gideoni 25. Abidan 24. Raphu 25. Palti 24. Shaharaim 24. Chislon 24. Bichri 25. Sheba 24. Rimmon 25. Baanah 25. Rechab + m. Leah (4) 23. Reuben First Tribe of Isreal 24. Hanoch 24. Pallu 25. Eliab 26. Nemuel 26. Dathan 26. Abiram 25. Peleth 26. On 24. Hezron 24. Carmi 25. Achan 24. Bohan 24. Elizur 24. Zaccur 25. Shammua 24. Joel 25. Shemaiah 26. Gog 27. Shimei 24. Joel 25. Shema 26. Azaz 27. Bela 27. Zechariah 27. Jeiel 24. Zichri Unk. Shedeur 23. Simeon Second Tribe of Isreal 24. Jemuel/Nemuel 24. Jamin 24. Ohad 24. Jachin/Jarib 24. Zohar/Zerah 24. Shaul (the son of a Canaanite woman) 25. Shallum 26. Mibsam 27. Mishma 24. Hori 25. Shaphat Unk. Zurishaddai 23. Levi (137 years) Third Tribe of Isreal 24. Gershon 25. Libni/Ladan 25. Shimei 25. Lael 26. Eliasaph 25. Jahath 26. Shimel 27. Zimmah 24. Kohath (133 years) 25. Amram (137 years) + m. Jochebed (5) 26. Aaron (133 years) + m. Elisheba (6) 27. Nadab 27. Abihu 27. Eleazar + m. one of the daughters of Putiel 28. Phinehas 27. Ithamar 28. Eli 26. Miriam + m. Hur (son of Caleb (Chelubai) and Ephrath.) 27. Uri 28. Bezaleel 27. Shobel 28. Reaiah 28. Kiriath-jearim 28. Horeth 27. Salma 28. Bethlehem 28. Netophathites 28. Ataroth 28. Ataroth 28. Beth-Joab 28. Manahethites 28. Zorites 28. Abinadab 28. Shimon Unk. Bani 27. Hareph 28. Beth-gader 27. Etam 28. Jezreel 28. Ishma 28. Idbash 28. Hazzelelponi 27. Ishi 27. Abinadab 26. Moses + m. Zipporah (daughter of Jethro (Reuel)) 27. Gershom 28. Shebuel 28. Jonathan 27. Eliezer 28. Rehabiah + m. A Cushite Woman 25. Izhar 26. Korah 27. Assir 27. Elkanna 27. Ebiasaph 26. Nepheg 26. Zichri 25. Hebron 26. Jeriah 26. Amariah 26. Jehaziel 26. Jekameam 25. Uzziel 26. Mishael 26. Elzaphan 26. Sithri 26. Micah 27. Shamir 26. Isshiah 27. Zechariah 24. Merari 25. Mahli 26. Eleazar 26. Kish 27. Jerameel 26. Libni 27. Shimei 25. Mushi 26. Mahli 27. Shemer 26. Eder 26. Jeremoth 25. Hosah 26. Shimri 26. Hilkaih 26. Tebaliah 26. Zechariah 25. Jaaziah 26. Beno 26. Shoham 26. Zaccur 26. Ibri 25. Abdi 26. Kish 27. Jerahmeel 25. Jehallelel 25. Abihail 26. Zerial 24. Jochebed (5) + m. Zipporah (daughter of Jethro, the priest of Midian) 25. Gershom 24. Kemuel 25. Hashabiah 26. Laadan 27. Jehiel 27. Zetham 27. Joel 24. Shimei 25. Shelomoth 25. Haziel 25. Haran 25. Jahath 25. Zina 25. Jeush 25. Beriah 23. Judah Forth Tribe of Isreal + m. Shua the Canaanite 24. Descendants of Judah 23. Issachar Ninth Tribe of Isreal 24. Tola 25. Uzzi 26. Izrahiah 27. Michael 27. Obadiah 27. Joel 27. Isshiah 25. Rephaiah 25. Jeriel 25. Ibsam 25. Shemuel 24. Puvah/Puah 24. Jashub/Job 24. Shimron 24. Zuar 25. Nethanel 24. Michael 25. Omri 24. Dodo 25. Puah 26. Tola 24. Azzan 25. Paltiel 24. Joseph 25. Igal 23. Zebulun Tenth Tribe of Isreal 24. Sered 24. Elon 24. Jahleel 24. Elon 24. Helon 25. Eliab 24. Sodi 25. Gaddiel 24. Parnach 25. Eli-zaphan 24. Obadiah 25. Ishmaiah 23. Dinah + m. Bilhah 23. Dan Fifth Tribe of Isreal 24. Hushim 24. Ammiahaddai 25. Ahiezer 24. Gemalli 25. Ammiel 24. Ahisamach 25. Oholiab 24. Dibri 25. Shelomith + m. Egyptian man 24. Manoah 25. Samson + m. A Philistine Woman 23. Naphtali Sixth Tribe of Isreal 24. Jahzeel 24. Guni/Geni 24. Jezer 24. Shillem 24. Vopshi 25. Nahbi 24. Ammihud 25. Pedahel 24. Asiel 25. Raguel 26. Raphael 24. Enan 25. Ahira 24. Azrel 25. Jerimoth + m. Zilpah 23. Gad Seventh Tribe of Isreal 24. Ziphion 24. Haggi 24. Shuni 24. Ezbon 24. Eri 24. Arodi 24. Areli 24. Deuel 25. Eliasaph 24. Machi 25. Geuel 24. Unknown 25. Ezer 25. Obadiah 25. Eliab 25. Mishmannah 25. Jeremiah 25. Attai 25. Eliel 25. Johanan 25. Elzabad 25. Jeremiah 25. Machbanai 24. Bani 24. Buz 25. Jahdo 26. Jeshishai 24. Guni 25. Abdiel 26. Ahi 24. Unknown 25. Joel 25. Shapham 25. Jannai 25. Shaphat 24. Joel 24. Shapham 24. Jannai 24. Shaphat 23. Asher Eighth Tribe of Isreal 24. Imnah/Jimnah 24. Ishvah/Ishauah 24. Ishvi/Isui 24. Beriah 25. Heber 26. Japhlet 26. Shomer 26. Hotham/Helem 26. Shua 25. Malchiel 26. Birzaith 24. Serah/Sarah Unk. Ochran Unk. Pagiel 24. Jether 25. Jephunneh 25. Pispa 25. Ara 24. Phanuel 25. Anna 24. Michael 25. Sethur Decendants of Judah 23. Judah Forth Tribe of Isreal + m. Daughter of Shua the Canaanite 24. Er + m. Tamar (10) 24. Onan + m. Tamar (10) 24. Shelah 25. Er 26. Lecah 25. Laadah 26. Mareshah 25. Jokim 25. Joash 25. Saraph 26. Jashubilehem + m. Tamar (10) 24. Perez 25. Hezron 26. Jerahmeel 27. Ram 28. Maaz 28. Jamin 28. Eker 27. Bunah 27. Oren 27. Ozem 27. Ahijah + m. Atarah 27. Onam 28. Shammai 29. Nadab 30. Seled 30. Appaim 31. Ishi 32. Sheshan 33. Ahlai + m. Jarha 34. Attai 35. Nathan 36. Zabad 37. Ephlal 38. Obed 39. Jehu 40. Azariah 41. Helez 42. Eleasah 43. Sismai 44. Shallum 45. Jekamiah 46. Elishama 29. Abishur + m. Abihail 30. Ahban 30. Molid 28. Jada 29. Jether 29. Jonathan 30. Peleth 30. Zaza 26. Ram 27. Amminadab 28. Nahshon 29. Salma/Salmon (Father of Bethlehem) + m. Rahab 30. Boaz + m. Ruth 31. Obed 32. Jesse 33. Eliab 33. Abinadab 33. Shimea 33. Nethanel 33. Raddai 33. Ozem 33. David 34. Descendents of David 33. Zeruiah 34. Abishai 34. Joab 34. Asahel 33. Abigail + m. Jether the Ishmaelite (Descendent of Ishmael) 34. Amasa 32. Johnathan 28. Elishebe (6) + m. Aaron, see above 26. Chelubai (Caleb) + m. Azubah 27. Juphunneh 28. Caleb 28. Kenaz 28. Jehallele 29. Mesha 30. Ziph 27. Mareshah 28. Hebron 29. Korah 29. Tappuah 29. Rekem 30. Shammai 31. Maon 32. Beth Zur 29. Shema 30. Raham 31. Jorkeam 27. Jesher 27. Shobab 27. Ardon + m. Ephrath 27. Hur 28. Uri 29. Bezalel + m. Ephah 27. Haran 28. Gazez 27. Moza 27. Gazez + m. Maacah 27. Sheber 27. Tirhanah 27. Shaaph 28. Madmannah 27. Sheva 28. Machbena 28. Gibea 27. Achsah 27. Jahdai + m. Abijah (Daughter of Machir the father of Gilead) 27. Segub 28. Jair 27. Ashhur + m. Naarah 28. Tekoa 28. Ahuzzam 28. Hepher 28. Temeni 28. Haahashtar + m. Helah 28. Zereth 28. Izhar 28. Ethnan 28. Koz/Coz + m. daughter of Machir and Maacah 26. Segub + m. Abijah 26. Ashhur 25. Hamul 24. Zerah 25. Zimri/Zabdi 26. Carmi 27. Achan 25. Ethan 26. Azariah 25. Heman 25. Calcol 25. Dara 24. Shobal 25. Reaiah 26. Jahath 27. Ahumai 27. Lahad Descendents of David 33. David + m. Ahinoam the Jezreelitess 34. Amnon + m. Abigail the Carmelitess 34. Daniel + m. Maacah (the daughter of Talmai king of Geshur) 34. Absalom + m. Haggith 34. Adonijah + m. Abital 34. Shephatiah + m. Eglah 34. Ithream + m. Bathshua the daughter of Ammiel 34. Shimea 34. Shobab 34. Nathan 35. Mattatha 36. Menan 37. Melea 38. Eliakim 39. Jonan 40. Joseph 41. Judah 42. Simeon 43. Levi 44. Matthat 45. Jorim 46. Eliezer 47. Jose 48. Er 49. Elmodam 50. Cosam 51. Addi 52. Melchi 53. Neri 54. Shealtiel 55. Zerubbabel 56. Rhesa 57. Joanan 58. Judah 59. Joseph 60. Semein 61. Mattathias 62. Maath 63. Naggai 64. Esli 65. Nahum 66. Amos 67. Mattathias 68. Joseph 69. Jannai 70. Melchi 71. Levi 72. Matthat 73. Heli 74. Mary 75. Jesus Christ + m. Joseph (9) 34. Solomon 35. Rehoboam 36. Abijah 37. Asa 38. Jehoshaphat 39. Joram 40. Ahaziah 41. Joash 42. Amaziah 43. Azariah 44. Jotham 45. Ahaz 46. Hezekiah 47. Manasseh 48. Amon 49. Josiah 50. Johanan 50. Jehoiakim 51. Jeconiah 52. Shealtiel 53. Zerubbabel 54. Abiud 55. Eliakim 56. Azor 57. Sadoc 58. Achim 59. Eliud 60. Eleazar 61. Matthan 62. Jacob 63. Joseph (9) + m. Mary 64. Jesus Christ 52. Malchiram 52. Pedaiah 53. Zerubbabel + m. Unknown 54. Meshullam 54. Hananiah 55. Pelatiah 55. Jeshaiah 54. Shelomith + m. Unknown 54. Hashubah 54. Ohel 54. Berechiah 54. Hasadiah 54. Jushab Hesed 53. Shimei 52. Shenazzar 52. Jekamiah 52. Hoshama 52. Nedabiah 51. Zedekiah 50. Zedekiah 50. Shallum + m. Unknown 34. Ibhar 34. Elishama 34. Eliphelet 34. Nogah 34. Nepheg 34. Japhia 34. Elishama 34. Eliada 34. Eliphelet 34. Tamar Notes *(1) - Milcah See: Genesis 11:29 - Abram and Nahor took wives. The name of Abram’s wife was Sarai, and the name of Nahor’s wife, Milcah, the daughter of Haran who was also the father of Iscah. :*Milcah married Nahor, her uncle. *(2) - Rebekah See: Genesis 24. :*Rebekah married Isaac, her first cousin, once removed. *(3) - Rachel See: Genesis 29 :*Rachel married Jacob, her second cousin, once removed. Rachel and Leah are sisters. *(4) - Leah See: Genesis 29 :*Leah married Jacob, her second cousin, once removed. Rachel and Leah are sisters. *(5) - Jochebed See: Exodus 6:20 :*Jochebed married Amram, her nephew. *(6) - Elishebe is a 5th great-granddaughter of Jacob; She married Aaron, a 2nd great-grandson of Jacob. :*Elishebe married Aaron, her third cousin three times removed. *(7) - Mahalath married Esau, her first cousin *(8) - Basemath married Esau, her first cousin *(9) - Joseph, Jesus's earthly father. :*Joseph married Mary, his 30th cousin, 10 times removed. Their common ancestor is King David. See also * Genealogy of Christ